


Hopeless But Hoping

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaker Erica Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam overhears a conversation between Erica and Isaac.





	Hopeless But Hoping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> For Janna, who wanted “things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.

“What does he even do?”

Liam stops on his way to the door when he hears Erica’s voice filtering out of Isaac’s apartment.

“He does a lot of things.”

That’s Isaac. Liam would know his voice anywhere by now. It’s one that he’s been hearing pretty often since Isaac moved back going on a year ago. They’d been wary of each other at first, but all it took was the two of them teaming up during a game of Sorry for the ice to break. Now they’re inseparable.

Liam hears Erica snort, “Oh I’m sure. But I wasn’t talking about what he does for you, Isaac. More like what he does for the pack. Who the hell even put him in charge?”

Liam realizes a little too late that they’re talking about him. He frowns and takes a step back. But then Isaac’s voice sounds again, low and angry.

“Scott put him in charge. He’s his beta. And he’s smart, smarter than some of you. And he’s a damn great leader. People trust him. _I_ trust him. And it has nothing to do with my feelings for him. He’s just a decent person. Unlike you.”

Erica whistles, “Man you are whipped.”

Liam hears Isaac growl, and Erica scream. A moment later his apartment door swings open and he’s throwing Erica out.

Isaac looks surprised when he notices Liam standing there, “Liam?”

Liam raises his hand to give a small wave, “Hey.”

Erica snorts, “You two are hopeless.” When Isaac narrows his eyes at her, she holds up her hands. “Relax. I’m going. You two have a lot to talk about.”

She winks at Liam before walking off. “She knew I was here, didn’t she?”

Isaac sighs, “Seems like it. And she was just trying to get a rise out of me. And of course I fell for it.”

He shakes his head, and steps back into his apartment, leaving the door open for Liam to follow.

Liam closes it, and then just stands there. He looks over at where Isaac is leaning against the wall. He’s playing with the sleeves of his sweater. He’s nervous, Liam realizes.

“Did you mean it?” Liam asks him.

Isaac lifts his eyes from his hands to meet Liam’s. Liam’s expecting a little bit of a fight. For Isaac to put on a mask and try and joke his way out of it.

Instead he nods, and pushes off the wall. There’s only a few feet separating them now.

“Every word,” Isaac says.

Liam nervously runs a hand through his hair. “Including the part about you having feelings for me?”

“Especially that.”

Liam smiles.

“Oh. Well good.”

Isaac raises an eyebrow, “That’s all you have to say?”

Liam moves closer, crowding up into Isaac’s space. He brings a hand up to rest over Isaac’s heart, while the other goes to play with the hairs on the back of Isaac’s neck.

“I love you,” Liam says softly.

Isaac’s hands move to Liam’s hips, pulling him closer. “I love you too,” he whispers, before kissing him. 

Liam makes a mental reminder to thank Erica. She might not have the most conventional methods, but she helped get them here.

As Isaac hovers over him, their bodies moving together in ways Liam has only dreamed of, he knows there’s no place else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
